Prank Note
by NocturneD
Summary: Brain finds a strange notebook one day on his way home after school as he finds out it has special powers of whoever's name he writes in its pages will suffer cruel fates. Death Note Parody


Prank Note

By NocturneD

--

Note: Hello again, another new story though I'm not sure I might be able to work on it too much because of work lately keeping me busy as well as not having a home computer as its missing files that it needs to run. So, be patient if you like this story.

Also, this is a bit based off of the anime and manga story; Death Note except my version is not to be taken serious because I know there is a lot of Death Note fans out there. The story is about a young high school student named Light Yagami finding a black notebook one day and finding out it's power is that you can write down someone's name and that person will die depending on what death you decide they should suffer but it has it's own set of rules that the writer must follow.

As for Prank Note, it's Arthur's version as it's a bit toned down on the death though that doesn't save Muffy. Now instead of Death, that person suffers a prank.

--

Chapter 1

--

_Elwood City, a small quant little town. Little I say? Well, it's appropriate for it's size, but for what goes on it varies with special guests like Mr. Rodgers, Michelle Kwan, Yo-Yo Ma, and a bunch of other important people that I don't care about naming. But scratch all that crap about celebrities, this story is about acquiring power of epic proportions, many would love to have this kind of power, but what if it came in the form of a black notebook? And it was in the hands of a little boy? _

_This boy is named Alan Powers, but his friends call him the "Brain" for his excel talents in school work, sports, and other activities. Often for this, he was praised by the admirable people who wish to have his intelligence and athletic skills, earned their trust, became a very promised leader of the valid Victorians. But then there is the other side, that really don't like him for who he is like the knuckle heads, bullies, gangs, punks, and the envious of students. Some of them would target him for hazing, terrible pranks, and humiliation. Brain, believes in justice, but it never came his way whenever he really needed it, he wanted to take it into his own hands but would only suffer more humiliation and bad publicity, maybe even a beating._

_But one day, as Brain was ready to walk home after a long day at Lakewood Elementary, there lied on the ground a black notebook. The boy walked over to it with curiosity, looking down as it pressed against the mild green grass. He picked it up and read it, "Prank Note", he frowned at this as normally he thought the owner would put their name on the cover instead of some weird title. Maybe it was a book he thought, he opened it to find blank pages, nothing. He laid the notebook back on the ground and walked away from it, but within twenty seconds something was urging him to go back and pick it up again, like it belonged to him or something. He was just a mere thirty more seconds away from the notebook, in his head, it continued to bug him to pick it up, but what if it belonged to someone? He didn't see a name on the cover or on the inside opening page but then again, hell a free notebook barely used? Brain walked right back to the notebook, picked it up, and turned back into the direction he was trying to go to._

_Once the boy arrived home, he settled into his room of solitude to do his homework in peace. Opening his book bag he pulled out his Algebra book, this his Biology book, yeah they're in third grade and doing this sort of stuff, then finally the Prank Note. It just irked him every time he looked at it, the font was creepy enough. It just ate away at him, he couldn't take it anymore as he opened the notebook back up again to look the first page. It was plain, just looked like a regular notebook but then his eyes curve to the left for a second to find, a set of gold text with numbers written as well._

"The human whose name is written in this note shall suffer a prank," Brain read to himself, "the note will note take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his or her own name. Therefore, people sharing the same name shall not be affected." The Brain paused for a minute to take this into his thoughts but then continued to read, "If the cause of the prank is written within forty seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen", Brain scratched his head a little then squinted his right eye, it was strange indeed, "if the cause of the prank is not specified, the subject will simply suffer a wedgie or being pantsed. After writing the cause of the prank, the details of the prank should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds, or simply four hundred seconds".

This was rather a detailed set of rules Brain admitted to himself, "So if I write someone's name down, in the next forty seconds they'll suffer a wedgie or being pantsed"? As much as it sounded tempting, Brain really couldn't think of anyone to test the notebook against. As much as he liked the idea of having a bit of power, it sounded too dangerous and more likely would make him go mad with power. But then he remembered, Binky Barnes has trashed his diorama two days before during the science presentation and Brain had to take a C, Binky Barnes... He grabbed a number two pencil, then his pencil sharpener, inserting the writing utensil he turned, and turned, and turned until it was good and sharp.

The only thing was, Brain wouldn't know if this notebook would work. Binky is not infront of him, but he knew Binky was going to be on television in the next few minutes for a clarinet recital that some fruity composer is gathering up clarinet players from schools to play in his stupid concert. Since it was going to be televised on the valley broadcast channel, this would be perfect as he overheard that Binky was supposed to have a solo and stand up in front of everyone, this was a perfect opportunity.

Picking up some of his books along with the prank note, Brain went to the family room where the television was and sat down in front of it. Going through various channels until he stopped on channel nineteen to find the broadcast of Binky's concert. This was perfect... After ten or twenty minutes of watching every talented clarinet player play it was finally Binky's turn. Brain remembered how much Binky was going on about this concert the day before and how much he improved, but that won't save him for what he did to the diorama that was destroyed. Just as soon as some stupid looking dork with glasses was finished playing with his clarinet, it was Binky's turn as he started to play his piece. Brain flipped open the prank note to the first page and then looked at it, in a way Brain was hoping it would work as he readied his pencil and jammed it onto the first page to start writing...

"Binky Barnes..." And with that, Brain played the waiting game as he looked back from the clock then to the tv, then back to the clock to make sure the timing was right. Thirty seconds pass, then Brain thought, "Almost..." Then ten seconds later, nothing... Brain let out a sigh, "Knew it was too good to be true..."

Suddenly, the crowd gasped as the bulldog boy was playing his clarinet, and didn't know that his pants fell down to the ground. Brain cocked one of his eyebrows, "Infront of one hundred people, Binky Barnes faces humiliation of being pantsed on local broadcast television", Brain smiled then paused to cup his own chin in thought, "but it could of been a coincidence... but then again it was exactly forty seconds since I wrote his name in the notebook". He chuckled, "But this works either way..."

A lot of people who turned up for the clarinet concert laugh at Binky Barnes as his pants were around his ankles as he continued to play without him noticing what everyone was laughing at. He stopped playing his piece then bowed down, soon the kids who were also participating in the concert were pointing and laughing at him too. Binky bowed down anyway then noticed his pants were down, he was shocked and turned flustered red. He pulled them up part way and tried to run off the stage but everyone laughed even harder when they found out he still wore Care bear underwear and had crap stains on the back of them.

Meanwhile Brain was on the family room floor laughing and trying not to have his sides burst. It was too good to be true, the care bear underwear and crap stains were an added bonus he wasn't expecting but loved. Now Binky Barnes will be a story for the next day of school of hearing what happened and everyone looking at him, then talking behind his back and laughing. Jerk deserved it for destroying his project he worked so hard for, then laughing at it in his face then forced to take a bad grade.

But the thing was, was it really the notebook that made it happen? Or was it a coincidence, Brain thought it over again and figured he needed to try it again on someone else to make sure it works for real. But without Brain knowing, there was something outside his house perched on a tree branch watching him with big yellow and red eyes, and had very sharp teeth.

To be continued?

Note: well people, it's another story idea I had on a rainy day as I started to get into Death Note and hope this story will spark some interest. I will take suggestions but only on a couple conditions...

1. They have to be funny like you would see off of South Park or Family Guy, or any other show.

2. Nothing stupid like Arthur dropping ice cream on Francine, that's childish.


End file.
